Working with Someone Who is Not an Engineer
Working with someone who is not an engineer will be a common practice for many of us once we enter into the professional world. Introduction In some cases, the client believes they know more than they actually do about their ideas. It is possible that they have their own ideas for what they want their finished product to be. While they might not be the professional, their ideas are the most important aspect of the product and as the engineers, it is our responsibility to supply them with what they desire. Deviating too far from the original provided idea increases the likelihood of time wasting, customer dissatisfaction, or a product that just has too many unknowns. Communication is the key to success. If there is ever ambiguity or suspicion that the client might not be expressing all of their ideas or desires, it’s better to just ask. In this way, the client feels like their needs are being addressed and that they are in control of the project’s direction. This enforces a good client relationship and keeps everyone on the same page in terms of ideas and timeliness. Being on the same page with the client In any relationship, especially professional, finding a balance in communication can be a difficult task, but it is very important. Too much contact can give the impression that you may not be the best person/team for the task. Too little contact runs the risk of not being on the same page as the client. There is no formula for this communicative balance, so being alert to the client's needs is extremely important. However, being on the side of over-communication is always better than under-communication. Whenever there is ambiguity in a decision, do not hesitate to reach out and clarify things with your client. If work is done on something that turns out to be in a different direction as the client intended, time and money is wasted. There is no reason to ever do useless work because of miscommunication. If you are working with a group or team, try to designate one or two people who will be the primary communicators with the client. If every team member is emailing or calling the client whenever there is a question, the client will most likely find this bothering and unprofessional. These contacts should gather questions from the group and make sure everything that is needed to be covered is covered. One concise and well-written email, from time-to-time, will be a much more effective method of communication than many small, brief emails, that could even ask similar or the same questions. Staying on the same page as the client is crucial, so air on the side of clarification rather an ambiguity. But be careful to not send too many emails or call too often, and take notes so nothing ever needs to be re-asked. Finding a communicative balance with anyone is a skill like any other, and the more you practice these things, the better you will get. How to break down technical info If your client does not have a technical background or just does not understand the topic of your project, emphasis will need to be placed on explaining your technical information. Just as Einstein is quoted “If you can't explain it to a six year old, you don't understand it yourself.” If you do not understand your project there is no way you can convey it to your customer, even if they have a technical background. The first step to explaining something to your customer is understanding it inside and out. This allows you to break down the information in to easy-to-understand chunks. How to set up constructive meetings ''' There are many considerations when setting up a meeting with a client: * Clear objectives - Go into the meeting with clear objectives and questions as to what information you want to portray, and receive. * Communication Style - Know how your client operates and in what scenarios he/she is more comfortable dealing with information. * Stay calm - Your client probably knows more than you think they do, and you probably know less than you think you do. This is a learning opportunity; so accept the struggle, and attribute it to growth. '''How to communicate & learning communication styles Understanding your clients communication style can lead to much more efficient conversations and better results. It will save money, time, and as engineers, valuable design and manufacturing hours. Learning from an actual experience, understanding the most effective way to communicate with your specific client will be the key to success. Certain methods are: * Systematic - Heavy emphasis on logic and inquiry * Direct - Action and getting things done * Spirited - Focused on ideas and possibilities * Considerate - Focused on human interaction In our most recent experience with a customer, the direct form of communication was found to be the best way to convey ideas and progress the project along. This method follows explaining the “What” to the customer and what exactly is being done. Initially we approached the customer with the systematic approach, which focuses on the “how” and heavily focusing on logic and inquiry. This initial method led to multiple roadblocks and setbacks, which led to our team switching to the more direct method. The project is now progressing at a proper pace and this is all due to understanding our clients communication style at a higher level. Prepare for the unexpected In the client-consultant relationship, the consultant performs a service for the customer. During this time while the consultant works the client is involved with the service but may also have many other responsibilities in his schedule. Due to this, the client may not always be available or have emergencies that they must attend to. This, and a multitude of different circumstances, can create a halt to progression on the project or service. To cover all your bases it is important to have plans set in case of such an event, if there is an event where the client is going to be absent in a time where approvals and such are needed, prior planning is absolutely necessary. It is also important to stay ahead as much as possible, keeping contact with the client and staying updated on any times there may be an issue. Beyond this the client may want to change the project/service after a proposal has been accepted. To counter this it is important to avoid project creep; and to explain that, unless it is an edit that is well within the realm of non-issue completion, as that what the proposal displays is what will be delivered. Anything may happen during the course the client-consultant relationship, it is necessary to prepare for as many foreseeable issues. Express interest in the clients field Even match.com knows that the best way to make a connection is by finding common ground. It's the same when you are trying to communicate with a client. In order to make a deeper connection with those you are working with, it is necessary to talk about things that they find interest in. Research is recommended in order to get a good understanding of the topic at hand. If they think you are interested, they will be more likely to be cooperative in your endeavor. - The Drywall Waste Block Team - Fall 2018 Category:Academic Tips